


Head Over Feet

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Emotional Idiots In Love, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is emotional, M/M, Post-Series, Smut, kinda cracky i guess?, so much it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finally crosses the bridge to 'more than friends' land, only to realize he has been there all all along.  And Hanni gets all emotional because he loves Will so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes you read that right. Bottom Hannibal. And I apologize that I'm not very good at the smutty stuff, though I love it!
> 
> And I may or may not have been listening to Alanis Morissette when I came up with the title.

Will settled into the fugitive life much easier than he imagined he would. Mainly because when you were on the run with Hannibal Lecter, life on the run consisted of fancy villas, five-star meals, and every other luxury Will had been denied in his lifetime. It was a good life.

You would think that living with a serial killing cannibal would put most people on edge. For Will it was just the next step in their ever evolving relationship. The two men had always shared an intimacy with one another, though up until now, it had never progressed past a few lingering touches. A hand placed on his lower back. A touch on the shoulder. To an outsider, it may look like just a simple friendly gesture. But Will knew better. He saw the longing in Hannibal’s eyes every time their skin touched.

Bedelia once asked him if he ached for Hannibal. He never answered her. The truth is, he did ache for Hannibal. Always had. He was just unsure of what kind of ache it was. Once it was an ache for friendship, for someone to pull him out of the dark places in his mind. Then came the ache of separation, when Hannibal left him bleeding out on his kitchen floor and went traipsing off to Europe with Bedelia. It should have been him. If he had just left when Hannibal had offered, he wouldn't have had to deal with the ache that came from the three years Hannibal spent in prison.

But this new ache was unfamiliar. They were here together. They lived together, hunted together, did everything together. So what was this new feeling that has his heart tied up in knots every time he is in the other man’s presence? He didn't know. All he knew was he wanted to be closer. Closer to the man standing at the counter, apron tied tightly around his waist while he stood in the doorframe wearing nothing but a towel tied around his hips, water droplets dripping onto his shoulders from his hair. Suddenly it all became very clear to him. Love. He loved Hannibal. And Hannibal loved him. Always had. And Will wanted him. In every way possible

 

Hannibal Lecter was a man of many rules. He never tolerate rudeness. Except from Will. Will could talk with his mouth full, track footprints through the house, all the things he would normally abhor and all Will would receive in reprimand was an adoring gaze.

Another such rule: He always remained a gentleman. Over the course of his and Will’s relationship, they had done some horrible things to one another. But one thing he would never do is force intimacy on Will. There was no denying that he loved Will. Will had climbed his self-constructed walls and broken down every barrier. But no matter how badly he wanted to get closer to Will physically, he would have to wait until Will was ready, whether it be 5 weeks from now or 50 years from now. And if it came to pass that Will never wanted to be physically intimate with him, then so be it. He would continue to cherish every moment spent in his presence.

Hearing Will audibly exhale, he turned from his cutting board to face the source of his internal conflict. Oh... Will stood before him, clad only in a towel, glistening like a nautical god emerged from the depths of the ocean.

The two men had come to a fork in their relationship. Now standing here in front of one another, the decision Will made would determine whether they continued down the path of friendship or ventured into a more intimate, uncharted territory.

“I didn't hear you come in. You still have time to dress before dinner”

“Um...what if I don't want to get dressed?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“What. If. I. Don't want to get dressed?” Will answered, coming closer to the older man.

“Why would you not want to get dressed? You can't sit at the dinner table wearing a wet towel, Will”

“Ok” Will stated bluntly, loosening the knot in the towel and letting it fall to the floor.

Hannibal swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and let out a shaky breath. Will reached out and grabbed his hand and placed it on his still damp stomach, just above the smile he had left him with, all those years ago. It was all too much. He quickly withdrew his hand and held it tightly to his side, lest Will see how badly he was shaken.

“Hannibal. It's ok. I want this. I want you to touch me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I've never been so sure of anything in my life”

“Oh Will, how I have longed for this moment” Hannibal reached out with a trembling hand to stroke Will’s jaw with just the tip of his fingers. Will turned his head to nuzzle into his hand before placing a gentle kiss to his palm. Hannibal gasped. It was the first time Will’s lips had ever touched his skin, and this moment would be forever ingrained in his memory. He felt the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He closed his eyes, willing the tears to retreat.

“Hannibal...are you okay? We don't have to….you know, if you don't want to”

“My darling Will. I have never wanted anything more. But I fear waking up and finding this was all but a dream” His voice was barely above a whisper. “Please, tell me this is real”

Grabbing Hannibal’s other hand, he brought it to his hip, then slid it down to his groin, fingers brushing the dark hair there. “This is real. And I want you”

Hannibal’s heart was about to beat out of his chest, his breathing becoming more erratic. For once, Will was the picture perfect representation of calmness and he was a sweaty, stuttering mess. “Show me”

Will didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed Hannibal’s face with both hands and crashed their lips together. It only took half a second for Hannibal to realize how real this was before fervently returning the kiss. Tongues began sliding into each other's mouths, teeth clicking together as they shared years of energy that had been pent up between the two of them. They continued worshipping each other with their lips until they were both panting and out of breath.

“Bedroom” Will panted.

“I don't know how you think this works, Doctor, but you are wearing entirely too much clothing” Will said flirtatiously once they were in the confines of the bedroom. He practically tossed Hannibal onto the bed as he began furiously working his belt loose while leaving him to deal with the buttons on his shirt. Will had the pants undone and pushed down his hips before he was even halfway finished with the shirt. “Christ, Hannibal” he growled as he yanked on the shirt sending the remaining buttons flying across the bed.

He was just about to open his mouth to reprimand Will when he felt hot breath on his cock before it was completely engulfed in Will’s mouth. “Ahh” was all that managed to come out. He laid his head back and closed his eyes as Will continued to worship him with his mouth. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He felt himself getting closer and closer when Will suddenly pulled his mouth off with a ‘pop’. He just lay there breathless as he listened to Will rummage through the bedside table.

When Will returned to the bed, he placed a bottle of lubricant in Hannibal’s hand and laid down expectantly. Hannibal sighed. It was clear that Will thought that when the time came, Hannibal would be the one to claim him. He looked up at him, eyes shining behind long lashes. Oh how precious he was to him. He pushed the bottle back in Will’s hand. “No. Not this time”

A confused expression painted itself across Will’s face. “W-what? I thought you wanted this?” The hurt in Will’s eyes was too much to bear.

“Yes, darling boy. I want this very much. But you misheard what I was saying” he replied holding Will’s hand that had the bottle clutched tightly in his grasp. I want you to use this. On me”

“Y-you mean...you want me to...oh.” Will didn't say another word, just slowly opened the bottle as Hannibal laid back down and spread his legs wider, allowing Will better access. Will began slowly, still a bit unsure of the situation.

“It's ok darling, I won't break” He grunted as Will inserted another finger. Will began slowly moving his fingers in and out in a scissoring motion, stopping once or time to rub over his prostate, forcing a series of moans from the man. After that, Hannibal didn't allow much time for preparation , he was much too anxious to have Will inside him.

“Please Will, I need you NOW”

“Why Dr. Lecter, getting a little impatient are we?”

His only answer was a growl as he grabbed the lube and began quickly slicking Will’s cock. When he had finished he laid back down and wrapped one leg around Will’s waist and bent the other towards his chest. “Please, Will. Do not tease me”

Will reached down and brushed a few errant strands of hair off Hannibal’s forehead and placed a soft kiss there before lining himself up. Hannibal felt the head of Will’s cock pressing against him and had to fight down the swell of emotion that was bubbling up in his chest. This was real. He and Will were about to make love and know each other in every way humanly possible. He took a deep breath in preparation of what was to come.

“Are you ready?”

He simply nodded. Will lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before wrapping their arms around each other and gently pushed in, their eyes never leaving the others. They both let out a gasp at the same time. It was too much. Not physically. No, physically it was perfect. There had quite possibly never been a more beautiful moment in time. Emotionally, Hannibal had never felt so loved. Him. A monster. Loved by this beautiful angelic creature.

He tilted his hips slightly, an invitation for Will to move. Slowly, in and out, Will worked himself deeper and deeper until he was completely inside. He held himself there for a moment. They were both shaking.

When they seemed to have both settled into the moment, Will began to thrust, softly and slowly at first. But urged on by Hannibal’s gasping and moaning, he quickly began to speed up. The sounds of skin slapping on skin was echoing off the bedroom wall and every time he hit that sweet spot inside him, Hannibal would curse in some foreign tongue. The sounds of their love-making surrounded them.

Will pushed both of Hannibal’s knees up towards his chest and began thrusting harder and faster. Neither one was going to last much longer.

“H-Hannibal! I'm gonna...I can't...aaaahhh Fuck!” Will practically screamed as the throes of ecstasy overtook his body. If killing the dragon together was beautiful, this was exquisite. Will with his head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open as he filled Hannibal, just a few more thrusts is all, it took to send Hannibal over the edge. “God, I love you” Will gasped as he collapsed on top of him on top of him and began softly kissing his neck.

And that's when the dam broke. Tears began spilling from his eyes and he began sobbing.

Will raised his head up to look at his friend-now turned-lover. “Hannibal what is it? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, my darling boy, you did everything right” he cried as he cupped Will’s face in his hand. “I’m just overwhelmed with emotion. I never imagined I could feel like this. Did you mean it? When you said you loved me. Did you mean it?

“Yes, Hannibal. I meant every word. I do love you. I think I always have. I only wish I had realized it sooner” Will didn't cry, but his eyes glistened with unshed tears

“Oh my Will, how I love you so. Every moment I was forced to spend apart from you felt as though my soul was being torn in two. I imagined so many times what it would be like for you to return my love. And here you are, mending my soul back together. You have showed me that I, a monster, can love and be loved in return. Promise me you will never leave me. Please Will. Promise me.”

He kissed a few tears off of his cannibal’s sharp cheekbones before wrapping him up tightly in his arms “I promise”

Just as they were about to drift off to sleep, Will felt a few more warm tears fall onto his arm.

_The world’s scariest cannibal, who would've thought?_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me, I blame Twitter for everything.


End file.
